1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas and a method for making the antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical antenna for an electronic device is usually a patterned copper sheet integral with a laminate manufactured to be further integrated with a plastic housing by a conventional insert molding labeling method. However, the patterned copper sheet typically has a thickness exceeding 0.3 millimeters (mm), increasing the thickness and size of the molded housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.